spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Theme
The Adventure theme 'is one of the six available Themes found in [[South Park: Phone Destroyer|''South Park: Phone Destroyer]], not to mention the first one that is introduced to players. Overview The Adventure theme is based on the Cowboys versus Indians games, but with the addition of Pirates and in some cases, other ancient topics like the Pre-Columbian civilizations or the Ice age. Regarding the overall way of performance during battles, The Adventure theme is based on offense over anything else, as most of it's cards focus on dealing more direct damage that protecting the characters. This leads to the theme having more melee cards than any other theme in the game. This theme can be perfectly paired up with any other theme in the game, as it's ability to deal direct damge meshes well with anything else the other themes are focused on. Cards In total, the Adventure theme has Twenty-three cards available for the player to use. '''Tanks * [[Sheriff Cartman|'Sheriff Cartman']]:''' Available since the beginning '''Fighters * [[Swashbuckler Red|'Swashbuckler Red']]: 'Unreleased * 'Calamity Heidi: 'Available since the beggining * [[Storyteller Jimmy|'Storyteller Jimmy]]: 'Available since the beginning * [[Stan of Many Moons|'Stan of Many Moons]]:' Available upon reaching the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP * [[Hookhand Clyde|'Hookhand Clyde]]: 'Available upon reaching the School battle arena in PVP * [[Shaman Token|'Shaman Token]]: 'Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Pocahontas Randy|'Pocahontas Randy]]:' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Swordsman Garrison|'Swordsman Garrison]]:''' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP '''Assasins * [[Bandita Sally|'Bandita Sally']]:' Available since the beginning * [[Smuggler Ike|'Smuggler Ike]]: 'Available since the beginning * [[Deckhand Butters|'Deckhand Butters]]:' Available upon reaching the Basketball court battle arena in PVP * [[Inuit Kenny|'Inuit Kenny]]:' Available upon reaching the Tower of Peace battle arena in PVP * 'Barrel Dougie: '''Available upon reaching the Orc Camp battle arena in PVP '''Ranged Fighters * [[Outlaw Tweek|'Outlaw Tweek']]:' Available since the beginning * [[Gunslinger Kyle|'Gunslinger Kyle]]: 'Available since the beginning * [[Medicine Woman Sharon|'Medicine Woman Sharon]]: 'Available upon reaching the Basketball court battle arena in PVP * [[Captain Wendy|'Captain Wendy]]:' Available upon reaching the Basketball court battle arena in PVP * [[Buccaneer Bebe|'Buccaneer Bebe]]: 'Available upon reaching the Basketball court battle arena in PVP * [[Pirate Ship Timmy|'Pirate Ship Timmy]]:' Available upon reaching the School battle arena in PVP * [[Sharpshooter Shelly|'Sharpshooter Shelly]]:' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Incan Craig|'Incan Craig]]: '''Availbale upon reaching the first Legendary battle arena in PVP '''Spells * [[Fireball|'Fireball']]:' Available since the beginning * [[Lightning Bolt|'Lightning Bolt]]:' Available since the beginning * [[Arrowstorm|'Arrowstorm]]: Available upon reaching the School battle arena in PVP Gallery adv wallpaper.jpg|The Loading Screen for the Adventure theme Sheriff Cartman.png|Sheriff Cartman Calamity Heidi.png|Calamity Heidi Gunslinger Kyle.png|Gunslinger Kyle Stan of Many Moons.png|Stan of Many Moons Captain Wendy.png|Captain Wendy Buccaneer Bebe.png|Buccaneer Bebe Inuit Kenny.png|Inuit Kenny F295942B-A715-48CC-8017-5D7A5EEBB1A9.jpeg|Full version of Inuit Kenny's Card Artwork Medicine Woman Sharon.png|Medicine Woman Sharon Shaman Token.png|Shaman Token Outlaw Tweek.png|Outlaw Tweek Bandita Sally.png|Bandita Sally Smuggler Ike.png|Smuggler Ike Hookhand Clyde.png|Hookhand Clyde Deckhand Butters.png|Deckhand Butters Sharpshooter Shelly-0.png|Sharpshooter Shelly Incan Craig.png|Incan Craig Storyteller Jimmy.png|Storyteller Jimmy Pirate Ship Timmy.png|Pirate Ship Timmy Swordsman Garrison.png|Swordsman Garrison Pocahontas Randy.png|Pocahontas Randy A283E9CE-CFB6-481D-B76B-F6C68ACF0216.jpeg|Swashbuckler Red Fireball.png|Fireball Arrowstorm.png|Arrowstorm Lightning Bolt.png|Lightning Bolt Barrel Dougie.png|Barrel Dougie Trivia * The Adventure theme is the only theme in the game that features more than one topic. These being Cowboys, Indians and Pirates. Category:South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:Adventure Cards Category:Assassin Cards Category:Fighter Cards Category:Ranged Cards Category:Spell Cards Category:Tank Cards Category:Common Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Female Cards Category:Male Cards Category:Headhunters Category:Cards with Warcry Category:Cards with Charged Category:Cards with Aura Category:Cards with Area Damage Category:Female characters Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Children Category:Humans Category:4th Graders Category:Kindergarteners